


Love From East02End

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Love From East02End

Before I tell you what I have to, I just want to thank, every single person that has left such wonderful comments on my works, and you have no idea how happy that makes me feel, that at least some people do like what I do, even if it is a little bit! 

And I especially want to thank whoever user subscribed to me and believed in me! I would love to know who you actually are and I would like to thank you for your continuous support. And I really do understand if you do unsubscribe now.

And I’m truly sorry for everyone who has seen my fics and not enjoyed them.

I’m not deleting my account but I can’t write right now, I’m not saying it will be permanent and I’m sure some of you would love it be permanent! But I’m just not writing right now? 

And I am also so sorry to people who are waiting for updates, I was planning on updating today and every other day and still have chapters but I don’t think I can post them anymore.

And to whoever said I was getting you all to leave your lovely comments, I wasn’t? I don’t know how I could because I don’t any of you?!

But thank you to everyone who does read my fics, it really does mean a lot. 

I may write again, maybe not, I can’t tell you that now, but I’m sorry to disappoint more people. I know this will probably get bad comments too, but I’m trying to ignore them and listen to the people that really matter. 

Thank you again.

Love East02End.


End file.
